What are we waiting for? (Sequel to Las Vegas)
by AnonymousW
Summary: Six months after their trip to Vegas, Harvey and Donna have to make a decision (Read Las Vegas before proceeding)
1. Chapter 1

_Thank you all for your comments on Las Vegas. The fact that so many requested a sequel to it made me think about how it would happen, and the ideas kept flowing in my head so I decided to write one. For those who just landed on this story, I advise you to read the one preceding it, called Las Vegas. _

_I really should be working on a report due last week, but I kept writing Donna and Harvey instead of the chemical engineering technicalities I should be writing. Anyway, it'll be a couple of chapters long. Enjoy!_

_Six months later,_

Donna had noticed the effort Harvey had done during these six months after their trip to Vegas. He had held his part of the deal, not going out on any date, finding refuge in the huge work load. _Shit, six months for Harvey is like a lifetime, _she thought to herself. As for her, she had gone on several dates, and she also acknowledges how much he tried to contain his hurt when she told him she had a date and needed to leave early, or how much effort he put in formulating a "Have a goodnight". But her dates decreased little by little, the span between one and another over passing the weeks. Nothing had happened between them since that trip; sure there were lingering touches, higher intimacy banter, but nothing more. She tried to shut down the disappointment feeling she had, reminding herself that she had once again put these rules.

She looks at the man sitting in the office, looking distracted, staring in the void. She stands up and walks into his office, asking him if he needed something. "No thanks Donna" he smiles sadly at her. "Are you sure?" she asks again, not trying to sound pushy. He nods, and she prepares herself to walk out before he calls her: "Actually Donna, can we hang out tonight? You know today is-" he says, his voice disappearing with the end of the sentence. "Yes I know. Sure Harvey, what do you want to do?" she asks softly. "Let's just stay at my place, order some food, talk" he says dismissively. "God, you're starting to like all this talking shit" she teases, more delicately than usual. He smiles at her, the sadness he felt now limited in his eyes. "Thanks Donna" he says, as he tries to get back into work again. "Anything" she responds, leaving him alone.

Today was the anniversary of Gordon's death. _Five years, five freaking years, _Donna thinks. She remembers that day vividly, when she had to walk into Harvey's office and tell him that the person he loved the most had passed away. Her heart hurts today as she remembers the look on his face, the tears in his eyes, trying to absorb it all. During that time following Gordon's death, she can safely say she saw Harvey at his worst, and she stuck with him through it all, the ceremony, the formalities, everything. This day every year was hard on him, but today seemed to be even harder, now that he's named partner, and had always wished he'd be celebrating it with his father.

Jessica walks towards Donna's cubicle, glancing at Harvey. "Is he ok?" she asks Donna, obviously concerned. "He will be" she said, as Jessica waited for her explanation. "Today is Gordon's..." she started explaining before Jessica cut her: "Oh shit, right. Do you think I should…say something?" she asked her. It was weird for Jessica to ask for advice on what to do, but that was Harvey and no one knew him better than Donna. "No, I think it's best you leave it alone" Donna firmly said. "Okay. But don't leave him alone tonight" Jessica said. "I won't" Donna said, smiling politely at Jessica. She always found those exchanges with Jessica awkward, relieved every time they ended.

Harvey felt better now that he was spending the evening with Donna. He knew no one else with whom he could spend this night; after all she was almost as wrecked as he is by his father's death. But she stayed with him, trying not to break down, as one of them had to be strong. It was her, she was his rock, and although she repeatedly admitted she wished she could've done more, he can't express how much her presence helped him, without even needing to say or do anything. He tries to focus on the work in front of him; he's had so much to do, and for the first time in his whole career, asked several associates for help.

At lunchtime, Donna walked in with Chinese food, setting it on the table in Harvey's office. "I promised lunch to Rachel, but you should be eating too. Do you want me to stay?" she asked, knowing he probably would have skipped lunch had she not brought food. "No, it's okay Donna, you should go. I'll eat while working, I think I just started focusing on this case" he said, encouraging her to go. She holds his gaze a couple of seconds more, making sure he was okay, and left to meet Rachel for lunch.

Time passed quickly, and Donna walked into Harvey's office around 8:30, asking him if he was ready to go. "Yes, just let me wrap up" he said, putting down his pen. "Do you want to pass by your place?" he asked, as she helped him with the papers on his desk. "I don't know. Yeah, maybe I'll change into something more comfortable" she says, as she picked up the last stack of paper. "I can lend you something, unless you really want to pass by your place, then we can do that" he says, turning off the lights as he put his hand on her lower back, leading her out. "No that's fine, let's just go to your place" she says, as she felt his hand on her, noticing how the few people left in the office were looking at them. She knew that it looked bad, them leaving together, his hand on her back, but she couldn't say anything, not tonight, and she had honestly stopped caring what people thought.

As they got into the car, Ray greeted them both, asking for the destination. "My place Ray" Harvey indicated, as Donna proposed: "We can cook if you want, instead of order food. It can be fun" she tried to sound cheerful. He smiled at her, softly whispering: "That's a great idea" before turning his head back towards the window. The busy streets of New York passed through his window, before he felt her hand on his. He relaxed instantaneously, allowing her to caress it back and forth.

_That's when he knew, everything will be fine._

_Ok so this is the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review and let me know what you think!_

_You're going to know all about the letter and how Harvey will give her the necklace._

_Stay tuned_

_-G_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! I'm sorry it took me a while to update; I've been on a camping adventure for a couple of days. This is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it, I sure loved writing it. Don't forget to review! Enjoy. _

Harvey opened the door to his condo, letting Donna pass, before following her and turning the lights on. A comfortable silence dominated the atmosphere, as Donna took her heels off, and Harvey rested his suit jacket on the back of a chair. "I'm just going to grab something to wear" she said, walking with extreme familiarity into his bedroom. He nodded and undid the buttons of the shirt around his wrist, folding the arms up. She joined him quickly, wearing one of his t-shirts, and walked towards him, her hands reaching for his tie. The corner of his mouth tucked in a smile, as his eyes went from her hands untying the knot, to her pulpous lips. "You look good" he whispers, as her hand accidently touches his neck. She shrugs carelessly, "that's old news", unable to suppress a shy smile. He laughs then, and she's glad to see him smile, as she pops the first button of his shirt, before she slides her hands on his torso. "But you look like you need food, so what are we cooking tonight?" she says cheerfully, walking towards the kitchen, Harvey following her closely.

"There's this meal, my dad used to make it all the time, I used to help him sometimes, but I've never tried it" he explained. She nods, trying to not to give too much importance to how he was opening up. "It's steak au poivre, with steamed vegetables and mashed potatoes" he specifies, her eyebrows rising in surprise. "Ouw, French! Okay, what do you need me to do?" she asks, as she starts raising her hair in a loose bun. "Start cutting the vegetables, and I'll start working on the steak, I just need-"he stopped in the middle of the sentence, looking at her struggling with her hair, the hem of her panties showing now and then. He smiles unconsciously at her, acknowledging how adorable she looked. She raised her head at his silence, giving him a questioning look. "What?" she asks, not quite sure why he had stopped. "Nothing" he says, unable to stop smiling. He felt like an idiot now, looking at a very confused Donna. "No what? Is there something on my face? Say it Specter!" she warned, her hand touching her face. "You just look extremely cute battling with your hair like this" he confesses, the red creeping up her face not escaping his sight. "I'm going to say something and I'm only going to say it once, sometimes, yes sometimes, the great Donna Paulsen is too clumsy to do anything" she confesses in return, throwing her hands on her sides in defeat.

"Come here" he said, as she looked at him with a terrified look."Come here, I'm not going to kill you" he repeated, and she started walking to him. His hands reached for her hair, as she stated firmly: "You can't do a bun! My hair is extremely difficult". She felt his fingers sliding through her hair, massaging the scalp of her head, as her neck bent a little bit back, enjoying the feel of his touch on her. She closed her eyes, only now realizing how much his touch affected her. By the time she opened her eyes, he was done and she touched her hair to find that he had perfectly tied. She looked at him with surprise: "Wow that's-" she started before he cut her. "Amazing? Yes I can be pretty amazing" he gloated. "Oh shut up, it only makes me wonder if that's what you and Mike spend your time doing" she teases. "Mike?" he asked in disbelief, "please, you would be crying if he even touched your hair. That goddamned kid is so clumsy…" he continued. "You see? I knew you've tried" she keeps teasing, as the laugh from his mouth finally reached his eyes.

They washed their hands and started working apart, each one focusing on his task. While Donna was cutting the vegetables, she started singing: "Didn't I make you feel, like you were the only man?" Harvey looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. "Janis Joplin? Really?" he asked, as she thinks she hears a tone of disappointment in his voice. She shrugs, silently continuing to cut the vegetables. "Come on, come on, come on" he starts, a smile growing big on his face.

"Didn't I make you feel, like you were the only man? Didn't I give you nearly everything that a woman possibly can? Honey you know I did!" she sings with such sass that he thinks his heart is melting by the minute. They continued in unison: "I want you to come on, come on, come on, and take it! Take another piece of my heart now baby yeah! Break another little piece of my heart". "We sound pretty good" he said proudly, looking at her. "Are you kidding me? Everything we do is amazing" she huffs, and he laughs as he teases her: "I see you've earned a place at the Harvey Specter university of gloating". "I've had the best teacher" she winks naughtily at him.

By the time Donna finished preparing the vegetables and mashed potatoes, she looked over to find Harvey passionately doing the sauce for the steak. "Do you just throw ingredients there without measuring?" she asks, walking towards him impressed. He nods, before he asks her: "Do you know what my dad used to say the secret ingredient was?" He raises his eyes to meet hers. "No, what is it?" she asks curiously. "Love" he simply answers, stirring the content of the pan, his eyes not leaving hers. "He used to tell me that I'll be cooking this meal for my wife and kids one day. I guess that's another thing for him to be disappointed at" he said sadly. "Harvey d-" Donna started, but he stopped her, clearly not wanting to talk about it. "Come, taste this", he says, holding the spoon up to her mouth. She tastes it, and he waits for her response, before she finally admits: "This is delicious Harvey". His hand rises to her mouth, his index wiping the corner of her mouth, before licking it. "Delicious indeed" he flirts. "You've got the love Harv" she says, smiling at him. "I think I do" he smiles back, the double meaning of his words caught by her.

They both sat at the table, eating a talking about the firm, with Donna being the biggest gossip source in the building. When they finished, they crashed on the couch, before Harvey excused himself. "I'll be right back" he said. He came back a minute later, holding a big box, and Donna adjusted her seat as he put it on the floor beneath her. He grabbed a vinyl disc from the box, gently whipping off the dust, before putting it on. It was a record of his dad playing on the saxophone 'Cry me a river' by Ella Fitzgerald. As soon as she heard the music, goose bumps invaded her skin, sending shivers down her spine, and she looked at Harvey who sat right next to her, his eyes closed. She wonders whether he was trying to imagine his father playing, and she wishes she knew how to soothe his pain.

He opens his eyes to find her big eyes staring at him, worried. "I'm fine Donna" he says, sadness in his eyes, as he sipped from his whiskey glass. She looked at the box to find albums, and she grabbed the first one, going through it."Oh my God!" she shouts, at the sight of mini Harvey. He was, hands down, the cutest kid she'd seen. Gordon showed her some pictures once, but nothing compared to this one. He was on his father's arms, in what seems to be a cold month, wearing a bonnet on his head, with a few escaping strands of hair. His small nose was red, with that same Specter smile. He moves closer to her, and she snuggles against him as she continues shuffling through them. She needed to stop, falling for him ever harder with every picture, but she couldn't, and she loved how Harvey told her a story about every single picture. That was it, that's how it felt like to have Harvey completely open up. It felt amazing and terrifying; she was terrified because she didn't know what will come next, because she never thought she would be able to care about someone that much, ever. Yet here she was, listening to him telling her stories about his childhood, the first time he cut himself, the first word he'd ever said, and it felt pretty damn amazing.

"Slow dance with me Donna" he suddenly says, standing up. She looks at him confused, unsure whether they should go there again, especially after the way they danced in Vegas. He was offering his hand, and she takes willingly, as he helps her up and pulls her close to him.

_What is for real, what is false?_

_All of us seem to be caught in a waltz_

_Turning around, turning again_

_When will the dancing ever end?_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you thing. I know I'm making you wait a bit for the letter, but it's coming I promise. _

_Waiting for your reviews,_

_-G_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the wonderful reviews, they helped me update sooner than expected. For those who noticed, yes I've added the side of "hurt Harvey" we don't get to see often. Let me know if you appreciate seeing that soft side of him with Donna, and enjoy!_

His hand rested on her lower back, while his other one held her hand gently, as she wrapped her free arm around his neck, her fingers caressing his hairline. They stared into each other's eyes for minutes in silence, their bodies swaying even after the music stopped. They were standing so close that they felt like one, and Harvey could swear she felt his heartbeat through the layers of clothes.

"Thank you Donna" Harvey says, his eyes not leaving hers, despite the tears that seemed to be forming in his eyes. "Harvey, you don't need to thank me" she says softly, before he continues: "But I do. It's not only about tonight. It's about the last fourteen years. I wouldn't have made it without you, and I know I'm supposed to be the best closer in the city, but the truth is we are the best closer in the city. I would be nothing without you and I'm sorr-" he tries to apologize but she quickly stops him. "Harvey please, stop. I don't want to hear about how you would've turned out without me, in all honesty I can't even imagine how I'd without you. All I know is that we're here, now, and that's enough. Let's focus on that" she says, her voice trembling with emotions.

"Okay" he said, understanding that she knew how grateful he was for her presence in his life. He holds her even closer, as she rests her head on his shoulder, and his lips go down to her exposed neck, leaving a long tender kiss, making her shiver, tightening her grip on his hair. "Okay" he repeats again, burying his face in the crook of her neck. His hands go lower now, and he feels the fabric of her underwear, hugging her perfect ass. She straightens her head to face him now with a warning look, trying to ignore the urge she felt to jump on him right there. "Are you sure you can handle it Specter?" she challenges, and he grins widely as he answers: "Oh yes, I'm really enjoying this". She rapidly teases: "Oh yes you are" referring to his arousal that she now felt against her. "It's not fair" he pouts, "you can't wear that and just expect this" he continues pointing down, "not to happen". "You can just admit I'm too damn sexy" she jokes, "no need for excuses". He laughs and confirms: "You are too damn sexy", her hand caressing his torso.

She stops then as she notices something in the box, a picture out of an album, and walks towards the box to grab it. "What's this?" she asks, before she turns the picture and feels the tears rising in her eyes. It was a picture of her with Gordon and Harvey, at the last Thanksgiving they spent together, Gordon's last Thanksgiving. She stood in the middle, with both men on her sides, hugging her tightly. She remembers that night vividly, and she doesn't think she had enjoyed any dinner as much as this one. It was always such a different experience to get to know Harvey through someone else's eyes, and Gordon was the ideal storyteller. "We had so much fun that night" Harvey seems to be reading her thoughts. "Yeah I laughed so hard at your childhood stories" Donna reminded him. "He kept teasing us about not being together" she added tentatively. Harvey smiled at the thought, before commenting: "He always did that". As he said these words, he thought about the letter he now moved to his bedroom, the one Donna didn't know about. He wondered whether the content of this letter was relevant to the status of his relationship with Donna.

Suddenly a wave of guilt rose in Harvey, and he sat on the couch, remembering the several times he had cancelled his plans with his dad for work. Donna quickly sensed him relapsing, and sat beside him, caressing his arm. "Harvey, don't go to dark places" she urged him, trying to catch his eyes. "I was such a bad son Donna, such a bad son" he said with so much despair that it broke her heart into a million pieces. "Listen to me Harvey!" she said, her voice higher to catch his attention, the hand caressing his arm now clutching it. "You were anything but that. You were a wonderful son Harvey, Gordon never felt neglected" she tried to reason. "I rarely visited, I was so stubborn; putting all my attention on getting my name up the damn wall, and now what do I have? Some iron letters on a wall, an empty house, no dad, nothing" he said, falling apart.

Tears starting streaming down Donna's face, as she took his face into her hands, making him look her in the eyes. "Look at me Harvey! Look me in the eyes. Gordon was proud of you, he told me every day. He used to say he's the proudest father in the whole world. Yes he would've appreciated seeing more but he knew you, you needed that accomplishment, and I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry that he's not here to celebrate with us" she said, choking on the last words. She felt her fingers on his face getting wet from his tears, realizing it was the first time she sees him crying. Even when his father passed away, he made sure to cry alone, where no one, not even Donna could see him. The tears rolled down faster, his sight so blurry he couldn't see Donna's broken expression in front of him. He felt her thumbs trying to wipe the tears away, before she pulled him in for a hug.

As soon as his face rested in the space between her shoulder and his neck, Harvey let it all out. The few tears he had shed were now turning into sobbing, and all Donna could do was caress his hair, rub his back, and kiss him just above the ear. "It's okay, it's okay" she kept repeating, until he calmed down, his sobs stopping. "Plus, you have to admit he loved talking to me, so he was quite happy you were busy" she tries to joke. A small laugh escapes his lips; "He did love you" he commented. His hand rested on her back, enjoy the comfort of her presence a while longer. "I just need to wash my face" he said, trying to get up. Donna moved to allow him to stand up, sitting on her knees on the couch. Before he walked to the bathroom, Donna held his hand, turning him to face her. She stood on the couch, gaining a position above him.

Her hands went to his hair, that hair she loved to shuffle through. She looked at his teary red eyes, before whispering "It's okay Harvey" She wanted him to know it was okay for him to crumble in front of her; the last thing she needed is an uncomfortable and ashamed Harvey. He closed his eyes for a second, to be surprised by the feeling of her lips on his left eye. She then moved to his right eye where she left a small kiss. He opened his eyes, and the silent words coming out her eyes meant much more than he'd ever heard. She finally went down to his lips, kissing them in one tender yet passionate kiss. Harvey thinks that if a kiss could fix a broken heart, that one would be it. When they parted, he looked at her, a smile on his face and said: "Okay, I'll be right back", walking away to the bathroom.

Donna sat on the couch, thinking about what she had done. He needed it, and she kept repeating to herself she shouldn't expect more. That kiss didn't mean he was ready, she even fears she'd have to wait an even longer time. He walks in again, a thick envelope in his hand. "What's this?" she asks curiously; glad to see that his face had settled in a calm expression.

"Donna there's something I never told you" he starts, as she frowns even more with curiosity. "Dad left a letter, for us" he continues, flashing the envelope that read _"To Donna and Harvey"_ in front of her, seeing the shock on her face.

_To be continued…_

_Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think, and keep motivating me! As you can all conclude, next chapter will be the letter! I'm going to be pretty busy next week but I'll try to update whenever I get some time. So stay tuned for more, and keep the reviews coming!_

_-G_


	4. Chapter 4

"Donna there's something I never told you" he starts, as she frowns even more with curiosity. "Dad left a letter, for us" he continues, flashing the envelope that read _"To Donna and Harvey"_ in front of her, seeing the shock on her face.

"What?" Donna asks in surprise. "Since when do you have this? What does it say?!" she continued, the tone of her voice coming off a bit more aggressive than she wanted. She wasn't angry at Harvey, only surprised as to why he would keep this from her. "Since the funeral. I haven't opened it yet Donna" he explains calmly, trying to discern whether her expression was one of anger or surprise. Her eyes widened even more, her jaw dropping a bit in shock. Harvey wasn't someone who would avoid facing things, and she never thought he would put off a letter from his dad for that long.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you that long I was just scared-" Harvey apologized

"I know" she whispered, her tone softening again. He was scared of the content of the letter and so was she. Hell she was terrified, so she could only imagine what he was going through. "Let's just read it" she encouraged him, tapping the space next to her on the couch, motioning him to sit beside her. He held her gaze for a minute, and she gave him the most reassuring look she could put on. He sat next to her, her body naturally shifting closer to him. Harvey started opening the three pages long letter, his hands shivering a little. Her hand slid to his thighs, trying to calm him down. He started reading out loud;

_** New York, March 2009**_

_**Dear Donna and Harvey,**_

_**If you are reading this letter, it must mean that I have left this world, and my guts is telling me this day is fast approaching. This world is a cruel one, but you two along with Marcus, were the only people to mend my broken heart, the sole source of my happiness. It seems only natural that I dedicate my last words in the purpose of helping you find yours. **_

Harvey read those words, his voice trembling with each word, feeling a weight on his chest. Donna reached for the letter, her fingers brushing his hand, and continued reading the letter.

_**Harvey, my dearest Harvey, I don't think I've ever had the chance to tell you things I should have said. I know that you're childhood was tough, with your mother walking out on us, and I know how much you blame yourself for not telling me when you knew. Please, don't; you gave my heart more time to be happy, you've only postponed its misery and for that I can never be thankful enough. **_

Donna looked up at Harvey to find him eyes closed, his right hand clutching into a fist at the mention of that topic. She reached for it, separating his fingers, hers finding the space between them. She continued;

_**Despite all the difficult conditions we've lived in, you have found a way to rise, working hard to become the best lawyer in New York. You've never compromised your beliefs, loyalty or anything of importance to achieve your goals, and that is even a better status than being the best. What I'm trying to say is that I am extremely proud of the man you've become, and I'm sorry I haven't said this to you face to face, I'm sure Donna is sick of hearing it from me. **_

"You see? I wasn't making it up" Donna manages to say with a small grin, despite the tears forming in her eyes. She looks at him to see a lonely tear down his cheek, a genuine smile on his face. Her hand leaves his, reaching for his face, trying to wipe the tear away. Her hand caressed the hair on the side of his head, whispering: "You ok?" He nodded; a sign for her to continue. Her hand left his face, and she now held the letter in both hands.

_**Unfortunately, the effect of your mother's betrayal did reach you, and I know that the reason behind your personal life choices can be traced back to what she did. I just wish you could move on and learn to trust again. **_

Donna knew that the topic of her relationship with Harvey was fast approaching, and it was now her turn to have trembling hands.

_**I remember the day you came to tell me about your job at the D.A office. You had that excited sparkle in your eyes, and you started telling me all about it, and all I could hear was the name Donna. You had so much to say about that mysterious woman that I remember asking you if she were your boss. You smiled then, a smile of admiration that I didn't miss and said: "Dad, she could be anybody's boss".**_

Donna choked at the last words, looked at Harvey to find him smiling at her before saying: "This is the smile. Every single day for 14 years Paulson, every damn day". Her heart was pounding so fast and hard she swore it was going to burst through her chest. It was too overwhelming to hear these things, especially coming from Gordon. She handed the papers to Harvey, hugging her legs against her chest before whispering: "You continue, please". He took the letter from her hand, and continued reading

_**I knew from that moment that there was something special about her, and my expectations were met and doubled when you introduced us. I don't think I need to tell you how loyal she is, how overprotective of you she is, how much she cares. Harvey if I had this with your mother, I promise you things would have been different. All we had was passion, and passion fades. What you and Donna have is more, it's passion, trust, loyalty and most importantly love. You complete each other Harvey, don't let this go. **_

_**If you ever chose to mend your heart (and mine with it), I think Donna is the one for that. We both know Scottie was always trouble, and Donna has always been the woman in your life. It's okay to open up Harvey, to be vulnerable in front of someone, especially someone who wants the best for you, so much that she even sacrificed her chances of happiness to satisfy your ambitions and needs. **_

By the time he finished that sentence, Donna was now pacing back and forth in front of him, her hands hugging her chest, trying to absorb what Gordon was saying. "Donna" Harvey whispered, trying to calm her down. "Just...I can't sit. Just continue" she said, throwing her hand in the air, still walking around the living room. He nodded, flipping the paper, reading again:

_**Donna, my favorite red head ever, I'm not even sure where to start. I always wondered what was the thing about you that made Harvey swoon that much. To me, at first, you were just that comforting voice that answered my phone calls when Harvey was too busy, but I soon understood with our increasing conversations what Harvey meant that first time he ever mentioned you. You are a strong, intelligent, witty and loyal woman, and the phone calls with you soon turned into my favorite part of the day. I knew the day I met you in person and saw that your looks match your amazing personality that Harvey was going to fall hard, and believe me he did. **_

Donna was crying silently, and Harvey wanted to run and comfort her, but he knew she needed him to continue. He had so much to grasp, with his father writing half of the things he thought he'd never say.

_**I want to thank you for so many things, for taking care of my Harvey even at the price of your needs, for making sure he never strayed from what he believes in during hard times, for being the best daughter I never had. I've seen in your eyes and Harvey's so much love that it breaks my heart to see you both miss out on what could be the best thing you can have. I know you're scared Donna, I know you've witnessed Harvey's series of flings, but he is scared too, and it's something I don't see him admitting. I remember asking him once if you two ever discussed the possibility of being together. I don't think he ever looked that helpless when he explained to me about some rule you have. I think you've maintained that rule as a shield, as a guarantee that you wouldn't get hurt, because Harvey will never get the chance to. But I've seen you hurt Donna, behind your flawless smile, that morning when I passed by the office and you informed me he and Scottie weren't in yet.**_

Harvey's stomach was flipping all around, he wanted to ask her if it were true, he wanted to apologize for not seeing that she was hurting, but instead just stopped reading. A silence fell in the room, and she turned her back to him, now looking over Manhattan through the glass, her arms still hugging her. She breathed heavily, before whispering: "I'm listening"

_**I don't want to make this too long, so I'm going to get straight to the point. Harvey, it's time you learn to fully trust again, open up, to tell the woman who's been sitting in front of you for years how you truly feel. It's time you fought for her, take that leap of faith. She's all you ever needed and the only one able to put up with you. Donna, give Harvey the chance to prove to you he can be the man you know he is. Let him love you, take care of you, fulfill your needs; you've done this for him for so long. We had a conversation one day, I remember clearly, you were feeling sad, and I think you had broken up with your boyfriend. I remember you asking me: "Gordon, do you ever wonder what your life would be like if you had made a different choice?" and I told you I often did. You asked me then: "Doesn't it scare you? To know what could've been?" I didn't have the chance to explain to you then, something had come up and you had to go, so I'll explain to you now; the thing is Donna, what could've been can still happen for you. It is scary for you because you've seen Harvey's one night stands too many times, but believe me when I say that this fear does not compare with the thought of never having the chance again. Wave your rule Donna, you deserve love. **_

_**Maybe this letter is useless, and I have lived to see my grandchildren, and in that case kiss those ginger angels for me (yes, I do hope they get your hair Donna). **_

_**But if it is applicable in any case, I hope you take the time to read it thoroughly. **_

_**Harvey, don't forget the recipe.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Gordon**_

_Thank you for reading this chapter, it is a bit longer than usual. I hope the letter didn't disappoint, and I would love for you to tell me what you think. Let me know if I should continue, I have some nice ideas for the necklace. _

_Please review,_

_-G_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you so much for your kind reviews. I've tried to update as soon as possible, so here it is. This is how the whole necklace thing goes, I really hope you like it. As usual, let me know!_

Harvey left the paper on the couch, standing up and moving towards Donna, her back still turned to him. His father's words played over and over in his head, his brain trying to grasp was his old man meant to say. He needs to look at Donna's face, because it's what usually grounds him. It's always been really simple; whenever he's confused, in need of advice, lost, he'd turn to her. But just from looking at her from behind, he knew she probably was as shaken as him. Her shoulder blades were a bit curved, her grip still very tight on her own arm. He stood right behind her, positioning his hands on both her arms. She shivered as soon as he touched her, and he realized that his movement might have been too rapid. His touch softens, and she feels his breath on her neck as he calls her name just above a whisper, "Donna".

The way he says her name doesn't help. She feels weak, confused, and mostly terrified. She stiffens unintentionally under his touch, and she curses herself for showing that; the last thing she needed was to scare him more. He seems to hear her thoughts, as he whispers, pleading: "Donna, please turn around. It's okay, let me in". Everyone in Harvey and Donna's life had always assumed Harvey had issues dealing with emotions; and he did. But no one except him knew how difficult it was for Donna to let someone completely in, to let go. Here he was, addressing that issue for the first time in over a decade. He needed to know what she was thinking; they had to go through this together, like everything else.

The feelings controlling Donna were more than she has ever felt. A part of her wanted to turn around, slap him on his chest so many times for being who he is, running away and never coming back. Another part of her wanted to turn around and never let him go. She starts turning around, not even sure what option her mind had chosen to follow. She is now facing him, but her look is stuck on his chest, her hands naturally resting on it. "It's okay Donna" he repeats, his hands on her arms sliding to her waist. When she doesn't respond, his hand reaches for her chin, raising her head so he could catch her eyes. The area below her eyes was red from the tears already shed, and her eyes were glassy, still ready to shed some more.

Harvey knew the moment their eyes met what his father meant. Suddenly everything made sense, the realization hitting him harder than he's ever felt. She was the one; the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with, the one he can trust, the one he wants to take care of. He unconsciously smiles, his widening grin confusing Donna even more, as her eyes sent panicking signals. "Why are you smiling?" she asks surprised. His smile grows even wider, and she hates how adorable he looks. "Harvey this is not funny you better tell me wh-" she starts, before his lips crashed down on her, silencing her. The kiss is tender, soft, broken.

It lasts a couple of seconds before she stops him, her finger on his lips. "Harvey" she begs, as she rests her forehead on his. "I'm scared" she admits, the confession sending some relief. "I know" he reassures her, kissing the top of her head, the kisses trailing down back to her mouth. Her lips welcomed him more passionately then seconds ago.

"Harvey" she calls him, "just because Gordon said these words doesn't mean that you want to" she said, her voice breaking, a tear streaming down her face. He steps away in surprise, unable to realize that she had so little knowledge of how much he felt for her. He feels a bit angry, and she immediately sees the hurt on his face. The tears kept rolling down her face, feeling guilty for hurting him when she didn't mean to. But he realizes quickly that he owes it to her; just because Gordon said it, doesn't mean he shouldn't. He had to tell her how he felt, and that has never been easy for him. He excuses himself: "I'll be right back Donna, just give me a minute", retrieving so fast to his bedroom that he didn't hear her weak voice calling him.

Donna stood there in shock, not quiet believing Harvey had just walked out on her. She knew what she had said could be taken in a wrong way, but she didn't mean it like that, she was only expressing her fears. She feels angry at herself for crying, wiping away her tears.

Harvey stood in front of the mirror, breathing in and out heavily, nodding at his reflection. "You can do this Harvey" he whispered to himself, sliding the box with the necklace in his pants, walking towards the living room. As soon as he stepped into the room, he found Donna ready to talk: "Listen Harvey, I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want us to go into this because of your father. I want you to be sure you want this, and I don't know if you do" she explains, "want this" she continues. She spoke loud and clearly, very determinate to convey her message.

He was glad to see her back to her usual strength, but couldn't quite suppress his surprise: "Are you kidding me?" he says, walking towards her, tilting her head to the left, a sign of nervousness that Donna notes. "Do you have any doubt about what I feel for you?" he continues, noticing her lips trembling. "Donna you have amazed me from the moment I met you, and what stopped me from pursuing you at the D.A office was that rule of yours. I'm not blaming you for it Donna, I'm glad you maintained it since you were right; I was not ready and I would have hurt you and lost you forever" he explains, remembering to breathe after saying the whole sentence. She stood there, biting her lower lip, bracing herself for what's coming, wondering if she could take in more confessions today.

"Then we tried the whole 'let's date other people thing' and it lasted too long. I was never happy with anyone other than you Donna, but I was never sure of what you felt. And I have trust issues Donna, you know that. I couldn't bring myself to open up to you, not knowing for sure how you felt. I promise you I will try to be better. I have battled with things inside me longer than you know; I do not know why they are there or if it's because of my mother, I only know that they feel manageable, defeatable, when I'm around you"

Her jaw dropped at his last words, the tears now showering her face, as she struggled with words. "Harvey" she said, stepping closer to him. "I'm not finished" he says, as he swallows to continue. "I'm ready Donna, and so are you. I'm sick of waiting around; we should be growing old together, start a family while we still can" he explains, and she can't bring herself to believe what she is hearing. Sure she knew Harvey wanted a family, but she had always imagined it would be in a not so near future. He walked even closer to her, now a few steps apart. "You see Donna, somewhere between long nights at work, your shopping excursions and pre-court rituals, I fell in love with you" he finally admits, looking at an astonished Donna. He leaned down on one knee, taking the necklace box out of his pocket, as Donna's eyes widened in surprise, her hand covering her open mouth. "Harvey" she says, not finding other words to say. "It can be in a month, an hour, a year, whenever you want. But it's with you. Will you marry me?" he continues, opening the box and exposing the 14K diamond necklace to Donna. "You can say something now" he says, smiling softly at her expression, his heart beating fast and loud.

A million words popped into her head as she looked at a one-kneed Harvey in front of her. She wanted to joke about the lack of ring, or about how his knees should be hurting by now but instead, one syllable comes out of her mouth. "Yes" she murmurs, as he stands up in surprise. "Yes?" he asks again, unsure of what he has heard. She nods, a smile covering her face, as he steps closer to her, putting the necklace around her neck. "It's perfect" she says, unable to contain her emotions. "Just like you" he whispers, his lips quickly merged with hers, as they kiss each other like there's no tomorrow.

His hands trail down her body, touching it in ways she didn't know possible. She stopped him for a minute, looking him deep in the eyes before saying: "You do know I'm going to need a ring right?" in all seriousness, only her eyebrow suggesting she was joking. He grins against her mouth kissing it again before moving to her neck. "Harvey" she says again, as he gives her a 'what now' look. She doesn't say anything for a second, letting her eyes speak, before she finally whispers: "I love you"

Harvey feels his heart growing in his chest, like the world could not hold him anymore. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly, the kiss turning passionate as she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Take me to bed Specter" she orders him, her face in the crook of his neck, his hands cupping her ass.

"You got it, fire" he answers, carrying her to bed

_And as the world comes to an end,_

_I'll be here to hold your hand, _

_Cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart_

_Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it, I still have a couple of ideas for one or two chapters, maybe one with how they tell everyone, and the pre-wedding period, and one with the wedding. Only of course if you'd like me to._

_Please review and let me know what you think _

_-G_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the late update, was lacking a bit of inspiration. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Donna opened her eyes the next morning to realize she was in Harvey's bed. The events of the night before played back and forth in her head, as she tries to convince herself that it was not all a dream. Harvey's hand was wrapped around her waist protectively, almost possessively, as his breaths caressed her neck. She looks at his face to find him as serene as she'd ever seen with his mouth open in a cute little pout. She caresses his hair before she leaves a small kiss on his forehead. "Mmm" he says, acknowledging her presence, his body shifting even closer to her, aching for more. "More" he mumbles, and she laughs as she draws a trail of kisses from his forehead through his nose, to his mouth. He smiles as he feels her lips traveling on his face, and finally opens his eyes when her lips reach his. The hand wrapped around her waist pulled her to him, as he used his body weight to shift her on top of him. She gasped at the swift motion she wasn't expecting, as she rested her head on his torso.

"Morning" he says, kissing the top of her head.

"Hi" she responds with a smile, adjusting her chin on the upper part of chest so she could now hold his gaze.

His hands were holding her from her waist, before he moved them to her ass. He pushed her up towards him so that her lips were inches away from his. He kissed her then, as eagerly as he did the night before, his hands tracing pattern all over his body. "We have to go to work" she whispers in between kisses, trying to ignore the stress forming a knot in her stomach. "We can be late, I know the named partner" he replied smugly, sucking on her lower lip.

Work. She was dreading it because she didn't know what they were going with. She wasn't sure if Harvey wanted everyone to know, and she frankly wasn't even sure what she wanted.

"Up, up up" she commanded, caressing his torso. She thought the faster they deal with it, the better.

"Donnaaa" he nagged, tightening his grip on her. "Just a few more minutes" he begged, with his big brown eyes staring at her. Her hands went to his hair, as she mumbled: "Gosh, you're so needy", a grin forming on her lips. She kissed him passionately before moving to his neck, kissing and biting it seductively, unknowingly leaving a mark. She got up as soon as she finished, warning Harvey: "I need to pass by my house and change". He watched her walk into the bathroom, thinking about how lucky he was to have her.

She finished showering and walked to the kitchen where she prepared coffee and toast, as he went in for a shower. He walked out and put his suit on, entering the kitchen to find her putting some jam on a toast. He walked carefully behind her, his hand gripping her stomach, making her jump in surprise: "You scared me Harv!" she said, before he kissed her ear, whispering seductively: "You know we should've showered together, save water and all that". She grinned from ear to ear, turning and shoving a toast in his mouth, the surprise on his face making her giggle. Her hands rested on his chest as she arranged his tie, giving her usual magical touch. She looked at his hair to find him still wet. "Why don't you leave your hair free today? I like it better like this". She noticed then he was struggling with words with the toast hanging from his mouth. She laughed at his sight, taking the toast out of his mouth and taking a bite from it. "Okay" he agreed, not missing the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. They finished eating and found Ray waiting as usual.

"Morning Ray" they both said in cheerful unison. Ray was surprised to see Donna there, still in yesterday's attire. He knew better not to ask, politely replying: "Good morning Ms. Paulson, Mr. Specter". Donna laughed and said: "Donna and Harvey Ray, Donna and Harvey". "Okay Ms. Paulson" he repeated, making Harvey laugh. He held Donna's hand in his, and addressed Ray: "If you insist on using last names, it's easier to say Mr and Ms Specter". The words just flew out of his mouth, as Ray tried not to show his surprise too much, only turning around before formulating: "Oh! Congratulations! This is wonderful news! I had no idea" he genuinely said. "Well if you want to know, you're the first person we tell" Harvey explained.

He felt her hands stiffen under his, and caught a glimpse of panic in her eyes. He caressed her hand, calling her attention: "Donna, hey, look at me. What's wrong?" he asks, his expression worried. "Nothing I just realized I haven't told my parents yet, and we haven't really agreed on what we're going to say at work" she said stressed, the fingers of her free hand toying with the engagement necklace. "We can tell your parents this weekend, we can go visit if you want. And about work we just have to tell Jessica and people will know soon enough. You want them to, right?" he asked unsure of how she felt. She exhaled heavily, a voice in her head telling her to get a grip. "Yes" she smiles at him, gaining back her usual control. "Yes let's do this" she said, her hand finally relaxing into his.

They passed by her house, and she forbids him from coming up. "No Harvey, we'll be late" she reasons, as he grumps when she leaves him waiting in the car. She quickly changes into another dress, putting on some make up and walks back into the car. The ride to work was entertaining, with Donna arguing on how their work attitude shouldn't change. "Oh come on Donn! We got to at least try to make out in the file room! I'll let you boss me around" he added flirtingly. She huffs and says: "please Harvey, I've always been the boss of you", hearing Ray chuckle at their discussion. They arrived to work and Ray opened the door for them. "I'll call you if I need anything" Harvey says to Ray. "Alright sir" he answers, before calling him again "oh and sir? You two make a lovely couple". Harvey nods and grins at Ray before walking next to Donna as they entered the lobby.

They ran into Rachel in the elevator on their way up, Rachel immediately noticing the glow on her friend's face. "Donna! Yoga?" she whispered so that Harvey wouldn't hear. He stood right behind them, a knowing smile on his face. Donna's face turned red before she said: "Yes", Rachel's expression turning into a surprise: "Whatt! You'll tell me everything at lunch break. Harvey's making me work like..." she says lowering her voice. "You know I'm standing right here" he says, an unusual joy in his voice. Donna giggled as they reached the floor, the group splitting as each one walked to his workspace. Harvey winked at Donna as he went into his office, and started working on the accumulated cases.

The day passed by quickly, with everyone absorbed in their work. Just before lunchtime, Mike walked into Harvey's office with new findings. "Mike for the 11th time I don't want to go on a lunch date with you" Harvey teased, not raising his eyes from the file in his hands. "Ha ha, hilarious Harvey. I actually have some worthy information if you decided to stop mocking me", Mike pouted. That got Harvey's attention as he stood up and poured them both a glass of whiskey. Mike started explaining what he has found, Harvey listening carefully. When Mike finished explaining, Harvey rose his glass: "So we got that son of a bitch?" Their glasses touched, Mike imitating Harvey's motion, as he agreed: "We got that son of a bitch".

"What happened to your hair?" Mike noticed. "You look so…relaxed" he added. "Aw Mike, thanks for keeping up with my hair style" he mocked, as Mike eyed him suspiciously. "No really. You're all about looks and now suddenly you decided not to fix your hair? Growing old Harvey?" Mike retorted. Harvey chuckled as he bent his head behind, chugging the whole glass. "Is that a hickey?" Mike shouts a bit louder than he meant. Donna who was listening in, shot her head up in surprise, her gaze meeting Harvey's, as his hand traveled to find the spot on his neck. "Oh, someone had a wild night" Mike kept pushing. He expected Harvey to have a comeback, some snappy reaction, something. Instead he notices a small smile forming on his lips. He quirks his eyebrow, before he says hesitantly: "Okay...I'm going to work on this" gesturing to the file in his hand. He stopped at Donna's cubicle on his way out. "What's up with Harvey?" he asked. "What do you mean?" she said, an innocent look on her face. Mike stared at her, trying to read her facial expression, and left without succeeding.

As soon as Mike was out of sight, Donna walked in Harvey's office with her handbag. "Oh my god, how didn't we see this?" she wondered, as she opened her bag, shuffling through tons of things. "It's okay, I'll be careful the rest of the day" he said, before he noticed her grabbing a foundation cream. He raised his eyebrow: "I'm not putting make up!" he objected. She walked towards him, a bit of cream already at the tip of her finger. "Come on Harvey, it'll cover it up" she said, extending her arm as he tried to dodge it. He finally surrenders, shivering a little at the cold contact on his neck. "Damn that's some big hickey" she said half worried half proud. He laughed as he looked down, noticing how close they stood. Donna seemed to read his mind as she quickly warned him: "Don't you even think about it. I'm focused Harvey". "You're hot" he whispered seductively, as her hand grips the jacket of his suit. "Stop moving" she ordered him, finding a bit of balance in his posture, trying to contain the fact that she wanted to kiss him badly.

"Am I interrupting something?" Louis said, walking into Harvey's office. Donna finished her task, lowering her finger and releasing Harvey's jacket, and turned around with a very cool façade. "Clearly" Harvey said annoyed. "What can I do for you?" he asked, his tone lacking sincerity. Louis looked back and forth between Harvey and Donna, as Donna grabbed her bag and said: "I'm going for lunch". "Am I missing something?" Louis asked. "Oh never mind, I just wanted to let you know I'm available if you need me to run financial check up on Larson" he said. Harvey nodded, before adding "Thank you, I'll let you know"

He walked towards Jessica's office, texting Donna_: On my way to tell Jessica. Enjoy lunch. _Donna had just sat down when her phone beeped, and she read Harvey's text before quickly answering: _Need me there?_ missing how Rachel nearly gulped at the sight of the necklace. "Where's that from?" she asked, her eyes widening, as Donna received another text: _No babe, I'll be alright. _"Huh?" she asks, still focused on her phone, a smile on her face. _Babe_, she thought, _who would've known Harvey was a babe kind of man_.

"Earth to Donna" Rachel said, Donna finally putting the phone away and looking up, her cheeks still flushed from that last text. "Oh my god Donna you're totally in love. But you can't be, not that fast. Who's the guy?" Rachel said all giddy. Donna looked into Rachel's eyes, trying to find the ideal way to tell her friend. "Donna you're scaring him" Rachel said not quite understanding why Donna looked so overwhelmed. "Harvey" she simply muttered. "Whaaat? He needs you to go back to work? Tell him to wait!" Rachel says, not comprehending that Donna had just answered her question. "Seriously, that guy needs to get laid" she continued. Donna laughed before saying: "He did", a proud smile on her face, as Rachel's eyes widened in surprise. "What?" she asked, her jaw dropping. "Harvey. The guy is Harvey" Donna clearly stated. When she saw the shock on her friend's face, she decided to unravel it all. "We're getting married"

"Jessica I need to talk to you about something" Harvey said, as he found Jessica riding in the elevator. "Let it wait Harvey, I'm hungry" she dismissed him. He stepped into the elevator with her. "It's important" he said. She turned to find a serious expression on his face. "Make it quick Harvey, what's it about?" He answered her: "Donna". "Look Harvey I understand how much of an asset Donna is to you and hence the company, but she just got a huge bonus a month ago. I don't care if you have to pay for all her clothes; she's not getting more money" Jessica quickly explained, making sure he knew that she knew how half of Donna's wardrobe came from his paycheck. "Would you care if I told you we're getting married" he asked, noting the surprise on Jessica's face. "Say what? If this is some kind of joke Harvey" she warned, before seeing the sincerity in his eyes. "It's not Jessica. We're getting married, I just wanted you to know that" he simply stated, a smile forming on his lips. "I hope that your work dynamic wouldn't change" she said, always thinking first about the firm. "It won't" he stated, a little taken back by her reaction. She nodded, before expressing her personal opinion: "I'm really happy for you Harvey. I wasn't sure you had the balls anymore, and I don't even know how you got her to agree, but it's good to finally see you happy" He smiled at her, thanking her. "Oh and Harvey" she added "it was about god damn time"

Rachel went home that night, telling the full story to Mike, who sat there like a happy kid who finally got to see his parents united. "I knew something was off" he explained. "Mike you should've seen how happy she is, it's so amazing" Rachel said, as Mike nodded "you should've seen him too. Idiots in love" he added, as they shared the rest of the meal.

Harvey and Donna went back to his apartment, as she slid in one of his t-shirts, and he relaxed into his "sleeping trousers" that Donna finally agreed to call them as such. They discussed their weekend plans, and how they would approach her parents. "God, your father hates me" he said, worry on his face. "He doesn't. He was just always afraid for his little girl" she reasoned, as they finished cleaning up the table. He sat on the couch before saying: "You know, it just occurred to me that you should move in with me". "That didn't just occur to you" she responded, the parallel in the conversation from the last time intended. "No it didn't" he said smiling, as she walked towards the couch. "You know how I know that?" she asked, a mischievous smile on her face. "Because you've noticed how I made space for your clothes in my closet and already put your used-to-be-mine favorite t-shirts?" he explained, reaching for her hand and dragging her as she fell on him on the couch. "You know I'm going to need more space than that?" she asked, as he grabbed her face and kissed her. "I already ordered another closet" he said, his hand sneaking under the t-shirt. "I love you" she mumbled between kisses, before he answered: "I know", growling in pain as she hit his torso as hard as she could, before resting her head on it and falling asleep.

_I hope you enjoyed reading this. I'm personally not very satisfied with it, but I hope you liked it anyway. Let me know what you think, and whether I should do a final chapter with the wedding. _

_Please review,_

_-G_


	7. Chapter 7

_Final chapter! Enjoy!_

Today was the day. After fifteen years of waiting and unspoken feelings, Harvey and Donna were finally tying the knots. It had taken them six months after Harvey's proposal to prepare for the wedding. They had decided on a church in the suburbs of New York, the one where Donna's parents, and before that her grandparents, had gotten married. Rachel was Donna's made of honor, running everywhere to make sure everything was going perfectly. Everyone was involved in helping for the over-a-decade anticipated wedding; even the firm was giddy all week long. They were like Angelina and Brad of law, with gossips leaking between secretaries: "I heard the ring is a 45-k diamond ring" one would whisper, to find herself supported by another one's nod or disagreed with by another secretary.

As for Harvey and Donna, they were both a bit nervous, but overall very excited. An hour before the wedding started, Marcus, Mike and Louis walked into the room where Harvey was getting dressed, checking up on him. "All good big bro?"Marcus asked, sitting on the couch. "Yes" he answered, fixing his tie. "No last minute panic or anything?" Mike asked. He had to be sure; after all that was Donna and Harvey, and he couldn't handle anything getting in the way. "Please, I don't do panic" he huffed, before his expressions softened:"Don't worry kid". Mike smiled, before heading to the table where a bottle of Scotch was standing. "Still can't believe you're committing" Marcus said, as Harvey chuckled. "Yes, who would've guessed" Harvey answered. "Dad" Marcus mentioned, causing Harvey's attention to shift to his brother, waiting for an explanation. "He always told me you would" he continued, "commit to Donna. He'd be proud of you man" Marcus added, getting up and hugging his brother. It was weird for Mike to witness the family side of Harvey he'd never seen.

"I guess this calls for a toast" Mike said, pouring four glasses of whiskey and handing them. "To Harvey, a smitten man now forever controlled by a woman" Mike teased, Harvey immediately answering: "Pff, Donna's controlled me from minute one, and I will kill you if you ever claim I said that", causing Mike and Marcus to laugh. "To new beginnings, to a life worth the wait" Louis raised his glass, as the sound of the glass clinking reverberated in the room.

"Mom please, stop crying" Donna begged, as tears streamed down her mother's face. "I'm sorry" Mary answered, "you just look so beautiful" she said, choking on her words. Donna looked behind her mom to find a teary Rachel too. "You look amazing Donn" Rachel smiled, fixing the veil for her. "You're ready Donna? No panic attack or anything darling?" her mother asked. "No mom, I'm ready" she said, a genuine smile spreading across her face as she thought of a life with Harvey, her hand caressing the necklace. He hadn't brought a ring, and she didn't want him to. They didn't do clichés, and this was quite unordinary, just like them. "I love you. I'm going to call your Dad" Mary said, kissing her daughter and leaving her with Rachel. "This is it" Rachel said, feeling the excitement in her stomach, her hands holding Donna's. "This is it" Donna repeated, pulling her for a hug. John Paulson walked into the room, looking at his daughter. "My God Donna, you look amazing" he said, kissing his daughter. "Thanks Dad" she said, holding his hand. "Ready to go?" he asked, as she nodded, walking by her father's side, her hand around his arm.

Harvey had heard so many times about euphoric happiness, that experience described in books and movies. He even thought he had felt it, these last months with Donna. But nothing compared to the moment he saw her walking down the aisle at her father's arm, towards him. She looked like an angel in her perfect strapless white dress, showing enough skin to make him crave for more. They locked eyes the second she stepped down the aisle, as he looked at her with much more love than he ever thought possible. Next to him stood Marcus and Mike, with Rachel facing them on the other side. All the attendees in the church hall rose at the sight of the bride, with Jessica and Louis seated in the first row. Louis' eyes fluttered in tears at the sight of his friend looking as beautiful as she did. The minutes before Donna reached Harvey seemed like a lifetime to both of them. John gave Harvey a quick hug, before placing his daughter's hand in Harvey's. An electric current passed as soon as their hands touched, and they both felt like they were the only two in that room.

The priest started the ceremony, as everyone took their seats. "Family and friends. We are gathered here to celebrate the marriage of Harvey Reginald Specter and Donna Roberta Paulson. Now the bride and groom have few words to say to each other. "I'm going to start" Donna said, her heart beating out of her chest, her hands leaving his.

"A few months ago, this guy here introduced me to an amazing poet. Yes, in case you are wondering, Harvey Specter reads poetry" she tried to joke, making the whole assembly laugh, as Harvey shook his head in disbelief at how she managed to turn everything into a memorable moment. "And I would like to share a quote with you today, that I think is representative of what we have" she continued, before inhaling deeply.

"Did you know that I know you? More than you know yourself, and without doubt, more than any single other body has ever known any single other body in the history of this world or any other. I know before you when your heart reaches out and I know without you requiring the assistance of a glance or graze when you are scared or lonely or tired or hungry or angry or worried or blinded by absolute excitement.

Did you know I am yours?

Did you know that I will always be yours?

Did you know that I have waited my entire life to have you be mine?

Did you?"

she said, as Harvey smiled lovingly at her, and tears started to form in all the guests' eyes.

"This quote is very accurate because well I'm Donna and he's Harvey and I know everything. But what most of you don't know is that this quote is true the other way around. Harvey is someone who knows me better than I know myself, who has managed to break down the great wall of Donna and get to the core. I am glad I let you, because I know no one who deserves that place more than you, who treats me and is protective of me the way you do. And for that I am eternally grateful. I can also proudly say that I am the woman who cured Harvey Specter out of the eternal bachelor disease, sorry ladies!" she joked, addressing the lady guests in the room, sending another wave of laughter.

"According to Greek mythology, the first humans were created with four arms, four legs and four eyes, two noses and two mouths. Zeus feared their power and decided to split each human in half, and left them to wander aimlessly around the mortal world, searching for their other half. You are my other half, my better half Harvey, you are my soul mate, and you complete me" she continued, her voice shaking with emotions.

Everyone was almost crying by now, except for Jessica who had managed to maintain glassy eyes.

It was now Harvey's turn as he took a deep breath:

"Donna. You know how everyone says to the person they love that they have stolen their breath away but the truth it you have never had to steal my breath away; somehow you have always managed to convince me to hand it over freely. You see I knew I was in trouble that first time you told me 'I'm Donna, I know', back in the D.A's office" he said, Donna smiling at him. "In the space, the pause between that breath and the one that followed, you have made a home inside me and that home kept on growing and blooming every day for fifteen years" Tears kept streaming down her face, as she listened to the words of the man she was in love with. "Since we're quoting poetry, I'd like to say:

The one glance  
that set life alight  
is two sets of two eyes  
staring through the layers  
of lifetimes and stolen glances  
and first kisses and hands held;  
the brace against the weight  
and unrelenting tide  
of waiting.

I'm done waiting Donna. I want our live together to start now. I want to wake up next to you, be a better man with you, raise kids with you; I want to see how sunset decorates your hair. I love you Donna" he said, as she managed to answer: "I love you too Harvey", both of them making a tear fall down Jessica's face as she muttered: "Damn you Donna and Harvey", grateful she had worn waterproof mascara.

The priest continued: "Do you Donna Paulson, take Harvey Specter to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?". Donna clearly answered: "I do", her hands reaching for Harvey's. "Do you Harvey Specter, take Donna Paulson to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" he repeated. "I do" Harvey answered loudly.

"Rings please" the priest demanded, as Marcus handed the rings, making Donna gasp at their sight. Her grandparents were known for their mythic love, and everyone around their hometown still talked about the eternal love between Ruth and Parker Paulson. Harvey had asked Donna's parents if they could have their rings, as he promised to love her like no one ever loved. "Oh my God Harvey, how did you-?" she said, unable to continue, as he caressed her hands. They exchanged the rings, their hands shaking in anticipation and love.

"By the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the priest continued, as Harvey shouted: "Finally", pulling her passionately into a kiss that made the priest turn red, and the crowd cheer. "Family and friends, I present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Specter"

His hand held her protectively by his side, as he whispered in her ear: "I can't wait to get you out of this dress", as she patted him playfully, objecting: "Harvey I don't look this splendid for nothing, you've got to share me a bit with the world" making him laugh. They tended to their guests, as food was served in the backyard of the church. Donna was talking to someone when Harvey interrupted. "First dance, sorry" he said, taking her by the head towards the open space. "What are we dancing to?" Donna said, realizing she hadn't picked the song. "I don't know, Marcus asked me to handle it" he said, as he waited for the music, just holding her closely.

The scratch of a record was heard, before the sound of old recording played, and Harvey and Donna's hearts almost stopped as they heard Gordon's voice: "About damn time. Congratulations Harvey and Donna, this song's for you". The smooth saxophone sound played, echoing Ella Fitzgerald's I've got my love to keep me warm. Of course Gordon had prepared a record for them, Harvey thought. Harvey smiled as his father's memory, as Donna rested her head on his shoulder, whispering: "You ok?" as he answered her "Never been better"

Soon people followed, as Mike and Rachel danced to the jazzy selection. Some people wanted to toast the newlyweds, including Donna's dad and Louis. Louis stood next to the table, clicking the glass with a knife. "Excuse me everyone, I just want to say something. The first time I thought Harvey and Donna were together, which was fifteen years ago, and then the time I found out they were together for real, I got my heart broken" he started, making Harvey's eyebrow quirk, and everyone's expression fall. "I mean Donna is an angel, and I always thought she was too perfect to be shared; but when I put my artistic egoism aside, I realized that I couldn't be happier she had chosen to spend her life with my best friend, Harvey Specter. Despite our rocky past, I am really glad she has chosen you because I've seen the way you look at her since day one, and I know that the love you felt for her now never vanished, rather deepened" he said, fixing everything, making Donna and Harvey smile. "So please raise your glasses with me: to the killer couple, the brangelina in law, to Donna and Harvey" he continued, everyone repeating: "To Donna and Harvey". Donna hugged Louis, and Harvey extended his hand to shake Louis', before pulling him for a hug. "You're the man Louis" he stated, making Louis the second happiest man at that wedding.

Jessica talked to the couple, granting them two months of vacation on one condition, that they return as strong as ever. She told Donna about how Harvey had managed to convince her to hire her, of all the things she'd never knew. She even confessed to both of them how she had placed a bet with Hardman on how long it would take for them to be together.

As the sun started to set, Harvey and Donna said goodbye to all the guests, walking towards the limousine, waiting for them with their usual driver, Ray. They looked back and waved at a teary crowd, before they looked into each other's eyes. "Ready to rock the world Paulson?" Harvey asked, grinning at her. "Baby, I was born ready" she answered, leaning in for a kiss.

"What are we waiting for?" he asked, surprisingly pulling her off the ground as she leaped into his arms, and they made their way into the limousine.

The sun set on the limousine, as their voices arguing was heard: "Donna at least four kids!" Harvey nagged, as Donna countered "Four? Hell no, I am not gonna lose my sexiness" she objected, as he kissed her neck and said: "You'll look sexy anyway" trying to convince her

"Nice try Specter…"

Ray drove away as they started building a lifetime of kisses that still felt like first kisses, of shared looks and dirty diapers.

_Damn, I can't believe it's done. When I started writing Las Vegas a couple of months ago, I had no idea I would write so much, and a sequel as well. I would like to thank you all so much for your support, continuous reads and reviews. I hope this ending pleased you, and I would love to hear what you thought about it. Special thanks to xxlovely, , caskettastic23, lafantomette, kwisteria (to mention a few) and all guest and people who came out of anon to encourage me._

_Don't forget to review._

_-G_


End file.
